Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 2 New Lives
by MissDramatic014
Summary: Amelia and Daniel have moved into the house of the Dracula's and soon find out that they have to go to that place every child fears called ...'SCHOOL! Will the twins be able to survive their new life with the Dracula's?
1. New Lifes

Vlad walked the twins to the attic were he lived and because he obviously lived in the attic, the twins were tried from walking up all the steps.

"Why do you live in the attic of a school anyway?"snapped Amelia, who was dragging her suitcase up the stairs.

"Yeah. Why?"copied Daniel, who was also dragging his suitcase up the stairs.

"Because this is were we wanted to live."replied Vlad, who was carrying in his arms no problem, was a third suitcase which Vlad had been told that inside it was the things that Amelia and Daniel shared.

"Why?"asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Why?"copied Amelia.

"Because when we moved here, we had to hide from the Vampire High Council, because they thought I wasn't really the chosen one. So where better to hide than a school."relied Vlad.

"The attic of a supermarket!"said Amelia giggling with her brother at her own joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."mocked Vlad, as he started to walk down the corridor, to the front door of his house. He unlocked the door, then opened the door and held it open for the twins and they slowly walked in.

"At least it looks better than it does on the outside."Amelia said trying to be kind.

"What she said."said Daniel, looking around like his twin sister was doing.

"Um...Dad this is Amelia and Daniel."He told his farther. Count Dracula looked up from his '_Vampire Times__' _newspaper for a second and then said:

"I told you I didn't care about those bat wanna-bes."he said this while not looking at anyone at all and went back to reading straight after saying it.

"Garlic muncher!"Amelia shot back.

The Count had a sudden flow of anger go through hid dead veins.

"You **DARE** insult Count Dracula?!" He slowly whispered in a scarey way only just loud enough for Amelia to hear and answer.

"Yes I dare. You're not scary. No wonder you haven't bitten anyone in decades!"Amelia relied calmly, as if she was just having a normal conversation with her twin..

The Count glared at Amelia and she glared back not frightened at all making Vlad realize he needed to break the tension!

"Okay. I'm going to show the twins to their room. Come on!"Vlad said pulling Amelia by the the solder and eying Daniel to follow, which he did. Suddenly a small part of Vlad regretted taking the twins into his home.

**The bedroom scene...**

"Ten seconds into a new life and already you have a bad relationship with your stepfather!"Vlad had said for the tenth time with still no answer."AMELIA will you answer me!"he added shouting only her name to get her attention .

"I had a bad 'relationship' with my real dad. And yet you still expect me to have a good one a step-dad?"Amelia asked being serious, as she put her clothes in her new wardrobe.

"Yes I do. And I doubt your relationship with your farther was that bad seeing as you ran away to him."Vlad shot back at rude little sister, as he got out a large black and red box that he had got for the twins to put their 'personal' things into.

"When we ran away to him to him it was the first time we met him and we didn't know that he was a loony! He tried to kill us several times and we were planing on going back to mum weather he was slain or not."Amelia told her older and wiser brother, who was the chosen one, leader of all vampires everywhere.

"All I'm trying to say is that you have just started a new life here and that your not exactly trying hard to make good first impressions."Vlad told both the twins as Daniel ignored him because both Daniel and Vlad knew Daniel had done nothing wrong - well had done nothing wrong . . . yet.

"He insulted me! The blooming breather lover."Amelia reminded Vlad.

"Doesn't mean you have to insult him back!"Vlad told Amelia, as he got a bag from the third suitcase, it looked exactly the same to the bags that the art GCSE people carried around and inside it was drawings, obviously done by the twins. "These are good."Vlad said only looking at them through the bag so if the twins complained he take them out of the bag did he? After Vlad said that Amelia slowly took the bag away from him and took out the pictures and carefully placed each on on her new bright red and black polka doted bed, so Vlad could see them all. Vlad looked at them for a while and saw his sibling's talent. One of them was of a man wearing a black cape which was red on the man had dark brown eyes and black hair sticking up all over the place and wearing sun-proof clothing like the count's but red. Vlad knew that this man was there farther when he saw anther painting of this man with Amelia and Daniel. Then Vlad saw a painting of a man transforming into a werewolf which meant it was a picture of P-a-t-r-i-c-k, all of them looked so realistic like they were their with you in the room. Their were pictures of Magda and her standing in her front door holding baby Wolfie in her arms. Vlad saw  
that the twins must of run out of paint at some point as only half of the paintings were painted and a few not even completed. Vlad deiced to buy Amelia and Daniel some new paints along with his anther presents for them of-course. "These are really good." Vlad told the twins who had already gong back to unpacking.

"Thanks." both of the twins said as Amelia had sudden rush of good and bad memories(mostly bad) and successfully holding back the tears.

"So . . . how has mum been?" Vlad asked not thinking about what he was saying or how the twins were going to react.

"Who cares about that-"began Daniel.

"-Werewolf loving witch!" continued Amelia.

Vlad didn't show it, but he was really shocked on how they reacted to his question. Even when Ingrid went to robin's house to live with mum and he asked near enough the same question the answer wasn't that bad! If a _'...werewolf-loving witch.' _was what they thought of their own mother then how were they going to survive their new lives?

* * *

Hey I'm sorry this is like two weeks late I've been busy however I will not say sorry for this being so long although part two might be a bit short and will say sorry in advance for that. Anyway please review and read my next story which should be published by Friday twenty-fifth or hopefully before!

Please review!

MD

xx


	2. The Bad Surprise

It was the twin's third day living with the Dracula's and Vlad had three presents for them. He walked into their room.

"Hey y-"Vlad began to say before he was interrupted by his little siblings.

"GET OUT! How many times do we have to tell you to knock!"Amelia and Daniel shouted at the same time. Vlad sighed he was already tried of his four-teen-year-old brother and sister telling him to knock every time he went in their room. It was mostly his house after all, but he knew all they wanted was a bit of privacy in their own room, so he went back into the corridor and knocked on the door. "Come in!"Amelia sighed as Vlad walked into the room for a second time. This time when he walked in he saw that the twins were drawing on a piece of A3 paper, from what he could see they had finished drawing Ingrid and had started drawing Vlad's body, from the other things he could see it looked like Vlad was going to be standing next to Ingrid and the backgrounds looked a lot like the airport were he and the twins first met.

"Hey you guys" Vlad started to say as the twins exchanged looks. "I've got you some welcome-to-your-new-home-presents." Vlad told the twins as he put down the three cuboid boxes on the floor in front of Daniel and Amelia's drawing. The presents were wrapped in red and black stripped paper (no ribbon) and of-course Vlad would have chosen a different colour if their were any other colour wrapping paper in the house. "Open them then!" Vlad ordered his twin siblings as politely as he could. The twins took the present from the top of the pile, which on the top it said _'To Amelia and Daniel' _so they placed it between them and began to tear the paper. They saw that inside was a brand-new set of paints!

"Oh my bats!" Amelia said excitedly and shocked (in a good way).

"This is the best present EVER!" Daniel told Vlad.

"Thank you!" the twins said at the same time (don't think that they will be saying that a lot) then going to the other two presents thinking that they were going to be as good as the first one (they really weren't). The second gift said_ 'To Amelia' _so Daniel looked at the third gift which said _'To Daniel' _so the twins opened the second and third gift at the same time. The twins soon found out that exact same thing was in both their boxes. Their was plain white shirt, a plain grey jumper, and plain black trousers (pants if your from the U.S.A.) and plain dark grey shoes. The twins definitely did not like this gift at all.

"Is this what I think is?!" Amelia asked Vlad.

"If your thinking that it's a school uniform then the answer is yes." replied Vlad.

"And you think your so funny putting them into present boxes!" commented Daniel sarcastically.

"I thought that you two would love to go school!" Vlad replied. "You did go to school in Transylvania, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes we did. BUT in Transylvania we weren't the only Vampires in the school!" Amelia shot back.

"And these clothes are so ugly!" Daniel commented again, holding the jumper at arms length and pulled a disgusted face as Amelia copied her brother.

"Me and Ingrid both had to wear **that** uniform." Vlad began to say. "That one used to mine (pointed at Daniel's uniform) and that one used to be Ingrid's (pointed at Amelia's uniform)." He told the twins.

"Ew!" the twins yelled as they threw the jumpers back into the box like they had just found that the jumpers was full germs that could kill!

"Oh for bat sake!" yelled Vlad as thunder crackled and his eyes went red for a second with rage from his sibling's immaturity. "Unless..." Vlad started to say as he slowly calmed down. "...you can find a sensible reason not to start school next Monday in the next 5 seconds then you will start school next Monday at the beginning of the new term!" Vlad informed the twins, then there was silence for 5 seconds which Vlad used to walk to the door."Right then. School on Monday it is." Vlad told his siblings as he left the room.

**60 seconds after Vlad left the room.**

"Why didn't you tell him?!" asked Daniel, who was angered by his twin sister, because if she did tell Vlad then he wouldn't allow her to go school then he could of played along and say he had that problem too then neither of the twins would have to go school on Monday, wearing second-hand school uniform.

"I don't know what you mean, brother." Amelia lied, she knew what Daniel was talking about all right, but in the U.K. it was embarrassing they hardly knew Vlad anyway, surely Daniel understood that. "Fill this with water." Amelia told her brother giving him a pot from the paint set, trying to change the subject but Daniel wasn't fooled.

"Don't try and change the subject! And you know what I am talking about!" Daniel insisted loudly as he took the pot and got up to do what his sister said and left the room. While he was gone Amelia thought to herself. _'Me and Daniel only found out that Vlad existed a week ago and five days ago found out that he was the Chosen One. We hardly know Vlad and surly Daniel knows that I find it humiliating now we have moved from Transylvania and should understand why I don't want to tell Vlad!' _As Amelia thought this was mean, horrible and non-understanding of her twin. Also as she thought this she was laying out old newspapers so that they wouldn't get paint on the floor. Then Daniel walked in, with the pot filled with water and spoke as soon as he entered, the room.

"So are you going to tell Vlad or not." Daniel asked,as he sat down and started to paint. His question made his sister's stop mid air as she going to get a pain-brush and making Amelia's pale face go pink in rage. Suddenly, Amelia yelled at her brother:

"NO DANIEL, I'M NOT, GOING TO TELL VLAD!" luckily Amelia's yelling was not loud enough for anyone downstairs to hear (which was all of the Dracula's). "You know that I have never told anyone who didn't already know!" Amelia told Daniel calming down but still angered by her brother who was younger than Amelia by two hours. "Why can't you understand that I find it embarrassing know that we are were we are!" she said trying to get her brother to understand her.

"Amelia, you telling Vlad your secret isn't just so we get out of school it is so you don't get teased when people finally find out." Said Daniel reacting as calm as he could.

"It isn't that bad. I could still manage at school." Amelia said almost like she was guessing her own future.

"Oh for bat sake!" Daniel said like Vlad did but their was no red eyes or thunder."Can you hear yourself Amelia!" He commented rudely. "Do I need to say it out loud so you understand?" Daniel asked rudely saying his next sentence with waiting for an answer. "You can not read or write in English! Simple as." he said as Amelia hoped no-one herd Daniel say her secret and a flow of anger went though her dead veins, but she didn't yell at her brother. Amelia didn't see the point in yelling about this subject anymore.

"That...is a total over reaction to the truth and you know it is...I can read and write in English it is just the really hard words I can't write and the reall complex sentences I cannot read in English. Okay!" Amelia calmly told her brother.

"At least you know what a complex is." joked Daniel laughing at his own joke while Amelia's laugh was sarcastic. "No,seriously Amelia, you can't go to school!" Amelia's brother continued.

"Well that is just your opinion!"Amelia shot back.

**The Next Day which was a Saturday...**

"What the bats do you mean mean me and Amelia have to take a test?" Daniel asked Vlad angrily, as he walked out his bedroom, with Vlad.

"The school need to see how good you are in Maths English and Science!" Answered Vlad.

"All you said was that we were starting school this Monday! You said nothing about a _**THREE**_ hour long test!" Amelia told her eldest brother as she followed both of her brothers as they walked to the dinning room.

"It is the headmaster's new rules. If you don't start the school at the beginning of year 7(grade 7 if you are from the U.S.A.) then you have to do a test for hour hour each of English, Maths and Science." Vlad told this sister and brother as they entered the dinning room.

"Well it is a stupid rule!" the twins shouted together.

"Just sit down, and eat your breakfast!" Vlad told his half siblings, as he sat down.

"Whatever!" the twins said as they sat down themselves and saw their breakfast. It was cockroaches and magnets in cream-again!

"On second thoughts . . . I think I would rather eat mud!" said Daniel.

"Me too!" Amelia copied.

"Trying to eat here, you little brats!" said the Count, who was going off his food.

"You look like a girl! Get a hair-cut!" shouted the twins, as they got up to go to the kitchen to make some proper food. And left the count feeling his hair and asked Vlad over and over about his hair.

**Just before The Test...**

"Hello I'm ." told the twins.

"We figured!" the twins said rudely.

"And you two must be Daniel and Amy. Sit down please." told the twins.

"I don't like being called Amy!" Amelia said angrily at the headmaster, Amelia always got angry when people called her Amy. The twins sat down anyway.

"Sorry . . . Amelia." said as he placed a year nine (grade nine) English test paper on the table. "You have one hour to complete the test starting . . . know!" told .

* * *

Well that is it until the third chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! By the way a BIG THANK YOU goes out to pinkiepinkie for mentioning me on his Fan Fiction and for being my first EVER reviewer! And anther BIG THANK YOU goes to MissGuardianAngel for all of her support she has given me in the past!

Please review,

MD,

Bye

xx


	3. New School

"Amelia! Daniel!" Vlad shouted. "Come to my bedroom . . . now!" Vlad continued. Who was sitting inside his coffin.

"We haven't done anything!" the twins said, quickly at the same time, as they entered Vlad's room. Then their was a scream made by Renfield. "Ignore that!" they ordered Vlad, saying it quickly and again speaking at the same time.

"Whatever that is I'll speak to you two about it later." Vlad told them, as he glared at them though a corner of an eye, there weren't going to get out of trouble that easy. "The results of your tests." Vlad said as he handed out two envelopes one addressed to Vlad and Amelia and the other addressed to Vlad and Daniel. The twins took them out of his hand.

"I'm going to see why Renfield screamed, you can both go now." Vlad told them as he whooshed away and was out of the room before the twins had even turned around.

"These have been opened!" Daniel realized, complaining when they walked into their room.

"They are addressed to us and Vlad!" said Amelia showing her brother the front of the letters.

"Oh" Daniel said feeling dumb. _'And they say girls are useless.' _Amelia thought to herself as she and her brother took out the letters to see their results then switched letters to see each others results. "Your in set three for **all** of the main subjects?!" asked Daniel who didn't think his sister was that dumb (apart from English).

"Yeah. And it says at the bottom_ 'Amelia's bad English levels could be effecting her levels in Maths and Science' _so there!" Amelia shot back. "And since when did you get good at English, Maths and Science? Set two!" she added.

"Ow wh-" Daniel started to say before he was interrupted.

"AMELIA! DANIEL! GET DOWN HERE! NOW! YOU TWO ARE IN _**BIG**_ TROUBLE!" Vlad yelled. There was loud thunder after he spoke, so the twins knew that Vlad was angry and that they should go and find him, which they didn't need to do as Vlad had already whooshed to their bedroom door by the time they opened it. Vlad's eyes were deep red and didn't seem to be going back to their original brown, but they were very slowly, as Vlad tried to control his anger.

"WHY . . . did you put **5** **garlic** stink bombs in the kitchen?!" Vlad asked, trying his best to be calm.

"It was HER idea!" blamed Daniel, pointing at his sister.

"Oh sure! Blame it on me when you get caught! You little wimp!" Amelia reacted.

"How dar-"Daniel started to say.

"Enough! I don't care who's idea it was! All I need to know is who is involved, and that is you two! So it will be you two cleaning the mess every day until it no longer smells of garlic!" Vlad told his twin sibling, strictly, so they knew that they weren't going get out off trouble this time. "Starting . . . NOW!" Vlad continued pointing to the corridor that lead to the kitchen. The twins sighed and did as they were told (don't aspect that from the twins much).

**06:30am The Next Day (Monday)**

There was a knock on the door of the twin's bedroom at 06:30am. Amelia's eyes opened for a second, then closed again and she turned to her side hoping to get more sleep. Daniel did the same. There was knock on the door 06: thirty-one am followed by a voice. "Amelia, wake up. Daniel, wake up." it was Vlad speaking trying to get the twins to wake up for school. Though the door he heard one of the twins groan then the other twin do the same. Vlad groaned himself and went into the bedroom. He stood between the two beds. Both beds had curtains around them and both were closed. "If you two don't get downstairs in the next ten minits..." Vlad began to say. "... then I'll force you to eat _**ALL**_ of Renfield's cooking." threaten Vlad then almost as soon as he said it he saw a hand from each bed grab the school uniforms from the hooks on the wall. Vlad giggled slightly and then whooshed out the room.

**08:00am The Same Day**

"Right here is your time table of the day Amelia and yours Daniel." said Mr. Friday, handing the twins a sheet of paper each which said what lessons they were taking, for the term. "Your form tutor is Miss Grey. She will also be Amelia's English teacher. Your form room is in room 9. Lets go to form time then." Mr. Friday continued, as he stood up and lead the twins to room . Friday knocked on the door.

"Come in." a woman said kindly, who was obviously Miss Grey. When Amelia and Daniel went into the room they saw that Miss Grey had dark brown hair which was tied up in a slightly messy bun. she was wearing blue jeans, a plain pink shirt, a black suit jacket and smart black shoes. "Hello! Class. These are our new students Amelia ans Daniel." Miss Grey continued as she walked over to us and gently pulled us towards the front of the class, and Mr Friday left. "Now does anyone want to look after these two for their first week at Garside?" Miss Grey asked the class. She started to annoyed when no one put up their hand but then two hands went up a boy and a girl, who were clearly mixed gender twins like Amelia and Daniel. "Thank you David and Alex. Amelia . . . Daniel, go sit to them" she said as she pointed to the two seats next to the breather twins. The vampire twins went to sit in those seats, which was placed one either side of David and Alex. When the immortal twins sat down the mortal twins started talking telling Daniel and Amelia about what their lessons were like. Amelia stared Alex, who were sitting next to each other. Alex had bright green eyes, pinkish face, several freckles around her nose and light brown reddish hair. Then Amelia looked at David, he had almost the face as his sister - but a few less freckles. David had chocolate-brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that was sticking up all over the place. Although his messy hair was sort of cute. Amelia could of stared at those beautiful eyes all day if it weren't for that wretched bell that Amelia knew was coming. _'What the bats are you thinking! He's a breather! You Idiot' _Amelia thought to herself, as the bell went, but it didn't stop the way she felt.

It was there first lesson. English. Turned out David was no good at English, like Amelia and was in the same set as her, which was set 3. (Alex and Daniel were both in the set above) Miss Grey was reading a book called MARTYN PIG to the class. (It was the book they were studying that term) Amelia wasn't really listening she was staring at Daniel - again. Then she was distracted by a girl. She was talking about her - again, she was doing the same in form time. Making fun of the way she and Daniel looked. Amelia had heard one of her friends call Carly. David could hear them as well and saw me glaring at Carly.

"Just don't listen to her." David told me, whispering , as I turned to stare at him. "Carly always picks on the new kids." he explained.

"Yeah, well she's asking for a punch in the mouth." Amelia snapped back, also whispering. Suddenly, one of Carly's friends laughed loudly at something Carly said.

"Something funny, you would like to share with us, Tia?" asked Miss Grey sarcastically.

"No Miss." Tia said.

**End of school day 04:00PM**

Amelia and Daniel had already made good friends with David and Alex,and talking about teenagers stuff, which was new for the immortal twins. Then Carly and her mates came over. Bad news with a capital 'B'.

"Um David. Alex. Why are you talking to these freaks?" said Carly pointing at Amelia and Daniel.

"The only freaks around here are you lot." Daniel said, not even turning to to look at them. Carly then stood forward a pulled Daniel so he was facing her.

"Who do you think your getting rude to?" Carly shouted at Daniel, as she took anther step forward, to him.

"I think it's this THING in front of me." Daniel shot back as he pushed her so she fell into Tia.

"You asshole." Carly yelled as she struggled to get up.

"Don't get rude to my brother. We never did anything to you. You just started being a bitch as soon you saw us!" Amelia said standing up for her brother even though she knew that he hated her doing things like that.

"Just get away from me you pale diseased bitch." Carly shouted at Amelia which drawled the line for her. She tried to simply not listen. And then she tried to be nice-ish. She suddenly punched Carly in the check hard so it became as red as Amelia's hair. Before you knew the two girls were fighting. Well . . . more like Amelia beating up Carly and Carly punching Amelia with no reaction of pain. Miss Grey and Vlad saw the fight/beating up about two minutes after it started.

"YOU GIRLS STOP FIGHTING! . . NOW!" Miss Grey yelled as she went to pull Carly away from Amelia and Vlad went to pull Amelia away from Carly. Carly was scared and didn't carry on 'fighting' and allowed Miss Grey's restrain. Amelia however, so blind wit anger and tried to get away from her half brother's restrain, by attempting to pull herself away and even tried kicking Vlad. If Miss Grey was holding her then Amelia would be back to 'fighting' by now, but Vlad grip on his sister was strong and would not loosen no matter how much Amelia struggled or kicked him. Carly, Amelia, Daniel, David, Alex, Tia, Clare(Carly's friend), Jenny(Carly's other friend) and a girl called Becky who had seen a heard everything, were taken to room 09.

**Later at 04:40PM**

"Look we have been here for 30 minutes and have got NO WHERE." Miss Grey, told the group on year 9 students in front of her.

"We have all told you what happened." Amelia said.

"Yes you did. Daniel, David and Alex stuck with your side of the story and Tia, Clare and Jenny stuck with Carly's side. Both completely different and both put the blame completely on the other side." Miss Grey told Amelia who already knew all this, it was about the third time she had said that same sentence. "But to be honest I believe Becky's side of the story."

"Why believe her she's just a nosy ear-dropping cow!" Carly commented.

"Because she isn't yours or Amelia's friend so she has no reason to lie and deafened either of you." Miss Grey said, as if she was pointing out the most obvious point in the world to an idiot. "And the quicker you tell the truth the quicker you can leave." she added bribing Amelia and Carly into telling the truth.

"What Becky said is the truth." Carly and Amelia said quickly at the same time, then gave each other strange looks for doing so.

"Right then. Everyone apart from Amelia and Daniel can leave. Carly you have an hour detention for bulling and anther hour for fighting." Miss Grey said.

"Oh please what Carly did was not fighting. I've seen kittens do better." Amelia commented as Carly and the others left the room.

"Really not helping yourself sis." Vlad said who had not taken his eyes off Amelia since they entered the room. Amelia hated the way vampires could do that, it was like they were digging deep into your soul.

"Fighting on your first day of school! Not a good start is it? Now I know you were provoked, so your punishment will be slightly shorter than a hour. But it was still the wrong thing to do. Don't you think?"Miss Grey asked.

"None of this would of happened if you had let me handle it." said Daniel who's plan was to insult Carly until she cried so she wouldn't bother the Immortal twins and leave them alone. But don't you think that the way Amelia handled it was better than Daniel's - that he would of done?

"I was standing up for you!" Amelia said who shocked by her brother's reaction.

"I'm not five. I can handle things myself!" Daniel shot back. The twins had started arguing loudly, and thinking it would die out Miss Grey and Vlad left the twins to it. Then Daniel said something really hurtful to Amelia.

"You traitor!" Amelia yelled. Regretting what she had said as soon as she said it. She had called her own brother a traitor. She had called her own brother a traitor. This had made Daniel angry with his sister. He went to hit her. But without even looking Amelia blocked it.

"Don't try and hit me!" Amelia threatened as she slowly turned her head to look him in the and threw his fist. Daniel then tried to hit his sister again but Amelia dodged it and grabbed his arms and threw him to the floor. Daniel then tripped Amelia so she fell, but didn't hurt herself. However Daniel took advantage and got to his knees and started punching Amelia who had lack of reaction to the punching, then she kicked her brother in the shin. She got up and punch her brother's stomach. Still in pain Daniel got up and punched Amelia right in the nose. So hard her head went right back and had to grab the desk for balance. Suddenly, blood was rushing out of Amelia's nose and quickly dribbling down her chin. Obliviously by Miss Grey and Vlad were trying stop the fight by now. They took the change when their was a pause of Amelia checking her nose to see how fast the blood was coming out. Miss Grey had already restrained Daniel, but when Vlad restrained Amelia he hadn't had the change to tighten his grip before Amelia got free and went at Daniel hitting and kicking him as Miss Grey tried to get her away without getting go of Daniel. Vlad grabbed Amelia with one arm really tightly and used his free hand to pinch his sister's bleeding nose and pulled her head back. Amelia whined in pain as Vlad dragged her out the room still pinching her nose.

"Vlad your hurting me!" Amelia whined.

"Don't you want your nose bleed to stop!" Vlad argued, glaring into his sister's bright blue eyes.

"Fine, but have to pinch so hard." Amelia said her head feeling a bit dizzy because her head was still pulled right back. Vlad loosen his grip on Amelia's nose slightly and also pushed her head up so she was facing the ceiling rather than facing Vlad upside down. Then Vlad whooshed Amelia and himself upstairs were Vlad could get tissue to wipe Amelia's blood off her chin and neck.

When they got inside Vlad whooshed Amelia to a chair.

"Sit down. But keep your head back." Vlad ordered Amelia and she did as her told, after Vlad had finally let go of her nose. Then whooshed off and came back with a bowl of slightly warm water and a box of tissues. Vlad sat on a chair in front of Amelia and started wiping away all of Amelia's blood off her face. No one else was in the room, so there was no one to ask questions. Just Vlad and Amelia alone. Silence. The beautiful peaceful silence. Until Vlad had finished with Amelia and said. "Right do you think you and Daniel and be in the same room without trying to make each other bleed to death." Vlad joked as he put the dirty tissues in the bin and Amelia brought her chin to her chest then back up again.

"I am. Not sure Daniel is though." Amelia said just before Vlad left her alone in the room, so he could get Daniel. He came back letting go of Daniel's hand, trusting him. The twins just stared at each other. They didn't do the bear hug thing to show forgiveness. Never did. Never will. They would just do tomorrow as if the day before never happened. Always did. Always will. More evil and devious that way. Always was. Always will be.

* * *

There is Part three. Episode 3 part one should be published in the middle or the beginning of December!

Please review,

MD

xx


End file.
